1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a display system.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, an electronic apparatus means an apparatus or the like that can function by utilizing electrical characteristics. For example, an apparatus including devices that function by utilizing electrical characteristics such as a display device and an imaging device is referred to as an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head mounted display (HMD) has been actively developed. In particular, the HMD capable of performing display in real time in accordance with the inclination of a head attracts a lot of attention because it can realize virtual reality (VR).
In the case where the inclination of a head is detected in real time, the inclination needs to be reflected in display immediately. When the change in inclination of a head is rapid, a large amount of display data needs to be arithmetically processed in a short time to reflect the data in display; however, the display data cannot be completely processed depending on the performance of an arithmetic processing unit.
Therefore, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure where angular velocity is measured with an angular velocity sensor which is three-dimensionally placed and the change in inclination of a head is estimated in accordance with whether or not the measured value exceeds a predetermined threshold value, so that data corresponding to the estimated change in inclination is generated in advance.
Patent Document 2 discloses a structure where an imaging element is provided in a housing which is in front of both eyeballs to capture light in the vertically lower direction and in the forward direction, so that the inclination of a head of a user who wears an HMD is detected.